A Loud Surprise
by V-Aido
Summary: One would think that 11 kids were all because of the husband and wife... but in this case... not exactly. Way before Lori, Rita and Lynn Sr. had one son who had helped them out when they wanted more children and to... spice up their lives. Next thing they know the house was filled with more children. Loud children. NarutoxHarem


"Naruto" Normal Speech.

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **Snapchat: zv-rivra**_

 _ **A Loud Surprise**_

 _ **-V-Aido-**_

 _ **Chapter I**_

"I really don't know about this Lynn, I want to tell them but I just think that they aren't ready" said the matriarch of the Loud house to her husband.

Lynn Sr. sighed and looked at his wife "I know Rita but you know how mad he was when he found out that we had forced Lincoln to sleep outside... he threatened you with no fun and me no watching for a whole freaking year!".

Rita looked down remembering the fury that was poured down on them both.

"I-I know... we had never seen him so mad in our lives, it hurt me so much to see the disappointment in his eyes... but... how do you think they will react to knowing that they aren't all fully siblings?" she asked to her husband who lowered his head and didn't respond.

After a few seconds of neither of them talking, silence took over the whole room.

What they didn't know was that they weren't just talking to themselves through the whole time before the silence but were being heard by their eleven children in the upstairs bathroom.

And to say the least, all of them were in shock.

Especially Lisa. I mean she had done tests on them a lot and yet she just heard her parents say that most were not related fully.

How?!

"How is this possible?! We aren't related?!" Lola yelled/asked but her siblings didn't respond.

It just didn't make sense! They felt, acted, and seemed like siblings so why were their parents saying they aren't really related.

"W-We..." Lincoln stood up and put on a determined face "need to know if this is t-true or not!" they all nodded in agreement "come on guys! To mom and dad's room!" he said leading them to their parents... if one of them were their real parent.

The house shook for a bit as the kids all rushed down to their parents' door before barging in on them.

All of them demanding answer but nothing could be understood as they spoke over one another.

"Whoa, whoa kids! Calm down and tell us slowly" Lynn Sr. said trying to hide away the aurora that was in the room before the kids barged in.

The kids stopped and calmed down before they all asked the one thing that was in their minds.

"What do you mean we aren't related?!".

And as quickly as that question was said, the atmosphere got tense.

Both parent's flinched and looked at each other. They forgot their room could be heard in the upstairs bathroom.

Rita tried to speak but no words came out.

Lynn Sr. also tried to say something but nothing.

Lori saw the conflict in their eyes and quickly whispered to her siblings "Let's try not to be pushy guys, they seem sad" the children looked at their parents and saw what she was talking about.

Yes, they wanted answers but their parents seemed very troubled.

They waited for a couple of minutes and finally their mother spoke.

"I-I need to get this off my chest... so I'll go first" she looked at her children "yes... you are all not related" they wanted to speak but their mother put her hand up to stop them "let me finish kids..." she breathed in before exhaling "I am your mother but some of you are your dad's children... while some of you are someone else's' children".

Bomb dropped... again.

Lynn mustered up the strength and quickly went up next "I know most of you are wondering who is whose but before you know that information... you must also know another secret we have been hiding from you kids" he looked at Rita and she nodded.

Lynn Sr. went to the closet and grabbed a tiny picture that was in one jacket.

He went back to his spot before looking at the kids and speaking again "Way before Lori was born, me and your mother had adopted this baby boy due to his parent's dying in an accident and his parent's making us the baby's guardians in case something bad happened" again, shock was on their faces "he is your adopted older brother... and to most of you... your father" wait what?!

Rita stepped up again "Kids" she indicated that they all sit down on the floor which they did quickly "I know it's shocking but let me explain how it all happened" she calmed herself again "...his family was different than normal families, so it really wasn't surprising that he had developed faster and earlier than he was supposed to" Rita blushed up a bit.

Lynn came up next also blushing "Which really helped us a lot since I found out I... could not make any more babies after Lynn Jr. was born" the older kids along with Lisa realized what he meant, while the younger ones did not "we wanted more children and your adopted older brother helped out with that... we told him and he agreed although he was young at the time" pause "after a year, Lincoln was born... then Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily" she said giving them the simple and fast explanation.

And for the 5th, maybe 6th, time today the kids were shocked.

Lori looked at her siblings and then looked at her parents.

"So... dad isn't their dad?" she asked gesturing to her 6 younger siblings.

Lynn was about to respond but a new voice beat him to it.

"Well, technically yes but since I wasn't here then no" they all turned to outside the room and towards the front door that was open with a tall young man standing outside.

He was about 6 ft tall. Wore a plain black t-shirt with some black skinny jeans and black shoes. He had an athletic figure. Had fair skin with red spiky hair that had three multicolored tips – brown, black, and white. He also had amethyst colored eyes that seemed to trap five girls. And lastly, he seemed to have three faint lines on each cheek, almost like tattoos.

Besides him were suit cases and some bags.

"Who are you?!" Lynn Jr. asked ready to leap at the intruder.

And immediately the guy raised his hands "Whoa! Relax, I'm the guy they were talking about, I'm your adopted older brother!" he couldn't let her ruin his silky shirt.

Lynn Jr. halted and became wide-eyed, along with the rest of the kids.

They turned to look at their parents and Lynn Sr. showed them the picture in his hands to show a baby boy with red hair.

Turned to Naruto and then the photo, Naruto then photo, Naruto then photo.

What?!

Their older brother/father was a hunk! Even more handsome than Lincoln's old british tutor.

Lynn Sr. and Rita both looked at their children and were concerned that they would not accept their brother/father but to their surprise they yelled out in joy and surprise.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as he heard some of the things that his sisters/daughters and son were saying.

How the heck did they forget about what was happening a couple of minutes ago?

"Yeeaahh..." he said and went to the couch "I think we should get back to explaining" that snapped the kids out of their blabbering and went to where he was.

Rita and her husband also went where he was.

He thought for a bit on where to start but couldn't, so he asked them.

"So, um, what do you want to know?".

Lincoln beat his sisters and asked him the question that was on his head.

"Are you really our dad?" The boy asked for him and his younger sisters.

Naruto smiled and nodded before pointing to his multicolored tips "I believe my hair proves it".

They all saw his hair and were amazed that he had those colors.

Lisa squinted her eyes and adjusted her glasses "That does not prove that you are our father" she was logical as always.

Naruto turned to his daughter and chuckled. He took out a strand of his hair and gave it to her so she could run some test.

"Hear you go, that way you can be 100% sure" Lisa grabbed the hair and put it in a container.

Luna looked at the suitcases and asked "Hey, where have you been if you were our brother" she asked.

Naruto thought about it for a few seconds, contemplating if he should tell them before deciding on yes.

"Well, I can't go into too much details but let's just say that there is a reason why you four girls are the way you are" Naruto said pointing to Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa.

He went to his suitcase and opened it before taking out some objects.

The red-head went back to the couch and gave his daughters an object each, besides Lily.

Lola looked at the sash she had and became wide-eyed "You were Mr. America?!" she asked/yelled at Naruto.

Lana looked at the picture and looked at Naruto in surprise "You were in Bobbie Fletcher's crew!".

Lisa was astonished to see that in her hands was the nobel prize... in chemistry.

And lastly, Lucy had a book that looked very similar. She 'looked' at Naruto and saw him nod making her shocked.

She had the black book. A book of poems... very dark poems... and it was all written by her father/brother.

The rest of the siblings were surprised at the things that their younger siblings and were kind of – a tiny bit – envious that their dad whom was also their brother was so talented.

"I couldn't be here despite wanting too" he gave them a sad smile "if it wasn't one thing then it was another, but that didn't stop me from helping Rita with making babies" in the back, Rita blushed along with Lynn Sr.

The older kids also blushed and tried to suppress their thoughts.

He sighed and laid back on the couch "The few times that I had alone I usually lazed around in my underwear and read some comics or did some few other things" yep... that definitely sounds like Lincoln's dad.

Luan once again looked at her younger siblings and the things on their hands.

"Wait! Since your kind of a big _dill_ "(AN: I'm not good with jokes, be it corny or anything... so sorry) everybody groaned aside from Naruto who chuckled "why haven't we heard of you till now?" she asked.

The multi-colored young man scratched his head once again "U-Ummm, I'm not supposed to tell but let's just say it has to do with the government and some projects that I helped with" they became fidgety and nodded.

Naruto looked around and saw somethings but didn't voice his opinion.

"So, Naruto..." Lori spoke up "since I assume you'll be staying, where will you stay? This house is like literally crowded" she said/asked.

At that both Rita and Lynn Sr. stepped in.

"He'll be staying with us!" they both said.

Naruto nodded as the kids were confused as to how three people could fit into one room, two was enough.

O'well not their problem.

They were just happy to have another family member join the house... I guess.

"Yep, but don't worry... I got things on my mind that will help with where I'm going to sleep".

They definitely need a bigger house, sound proof rooms, and another freaking toilet OR toilets.

"Anything else?".

...The kids looked at each other before looking back at Naruto.

Naruto and the kids stayed on the couch for another hour, him telling them about himself.

'Wonder how they'll react to knowing I have billions?...'.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


End file.
